


Catching up with old friends

by Witchpokefangirl8647



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchpokefangirl8647/pseuds/Witchpokefangirl8647
Summary: In Alola Ash’s school has closed down for repairs so he is bored. Meanwhile in professor Oak’s lab Ash’s Pokémon are wrecking the lab his Solution give them to Ash for training.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon

Note this is supposed to be an alternate universe where Ash never went home I don't know how that is it's going to play out but let's pretend that it will never happen. Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon if I did all of my fanfictions would become episodes

The Pokémon school was closed for four months due to some fire damage and Ash was bored out of his mind. He missed his old Pokémon wait his older Pokémon that was it his friends couldn't stop him, so he and Pikachu had some catching up to do. Professor Kukui was away and there wasn't a lot to do around the house.

He went into town just his Pikachu and his other Pokémon since rotomdex was in sleep mode. Soon as he had gotten into the center and was calling Professor Oak he exchanged his Pokémon except for Pikachu and went to the beach which was empty and released his Pokémon. There he started to train with them no goal in mind just as a way to relieve his boredom.

Not only did he train with his Pokémon he also spent time and took care of them. They even learn some new moves as a result of training. After a couple of weeks had passed his Pokémon wanted to train even more, so they went over to Poni-Poni island and trained there. They were about to leave when a Pokémon that looked like a dragon covered in some kind of armor blocked his path.

"Alright if that's the way you want to play go Gible," he said calling out his dragon. His opponent went for a dragon claw which he countered with using dig. He then had his Pokémon use his Dragon claw the battle went on for a long time. Ash was so focused on the battle that he didn't notice the glow surrounding the Pokémon.

Then after, a while both Pokémon looked like they were on their last leg when another Pokémon would look like a smaller smoother version appeared. Gible's chest began to glow, and he launched up energy that became a meteor shower that did it he could leave. But before he could two things happened his Gible evolved, and he had received a new Z Crystal which he decided to keep secret from his friends.

So he put it in his backpack recalled his newly evolved dragon and went home once in the privacy of his own home he quietly slipped the Crystal inside his cushions then he had a better idea. He took it and quietly made his newly evolved Gabite hold it as he continued to swap over even more of his Pokémon throughout the weeks.

Back at the lab, his Gabite had stashed away the z Crystal telling Ash's other Pokémon it was his treasure. They just left it alone after a couple of attempts to look at it. During the weeks that passed each of Ash's Pokémon including the ones, he caught in the region got stronger learning new moves.

Some of his released Pokémon even returned such a Squirtle, Goodra,butterfree, Greninja, and Primape.

Suddenly Gabite once again evolved after Ash had collected The scales that it had shed. It also learned some more new moves such as fire fang, aqua tail, and iron head. Some of Ash's other Pokémon also evolved or gotten stronger in some other way. He even got a new egg from the old lady at the marketplace.

Which Ash kept in an incubator as Ash just continue to swap and spend time with his Pokémon while professor Kukui was away. Whenever he wasn't grocery shopping doing chores around the house we're feeding them and himself he was spending time with them and catching up with them.

Even Torracat had gotten faster thanks to the training Ash had been doing with them. Noctowl had taken to training Rowlet the grass type learned a lot from the Shiny Pokemon.

Their days alone started to whittle down Ash thought about what he would tell his classmates. He and Torracat were heading to the beach not knowing that they would have a visitor in the form of Mimo. She and her big brother were doing the grocery shopping at the same time they were headed to the beach.

Before they arrived there they said hello to an old friend and picked up some fruit to munch on afterward. After that was said and done both of them headed to the beach while back at home Rotomdex was watching the egg along with one of Ash's Pokémon Talonflame. His Infernape even managed to become a father to a cute little Chimchar's char.

Flashback earlier in the day

Rotomdex had caught training up his old Pokémon he was didn't know about the z Crystal nor was he going to find out. Garachomp scared him too much after their first meeting. Today he told Rotomdex that the dragon/ground type was to be Torracat's training partner.

"I'll stay home today to watch the house" Rotomdex replied.

"Great" he called out another Pokémon this one was a large black and red bird "Watch the egg okay Talonflame" The bird only perched itself and kept a distance from the egg so it wouldn't hatch early. End flashback

As Ash and his Pokémon were now beginning to train as his classmate Kiawe was busy paying for the groceries. His little sister started to wander off. She ran towards the beach and stopped as she saw Ash. Pikachu was the first to notice her.

The electric type tapped his trainer on the shoulder which made Ash turned to him. The training was heating up. Ash stopped both of them not wanting to get in trouble with his classmate. "Alola Mimo what brings you to the beach?"

"Alola Ash I am bored what are you doing?"

"Just catching up with some old friends. I bet your brother is going to be frantic that you ran off without him" Ash replied.

"Big brother is too overprotective won't let me do anything Big brothers are annoying aren't they" Mimo replied.

"I wouldn't know sorry" Ash replied a little embarrassed. He looked at Chimchar's Poke ball wondering what to do with it while Garachomp just sat down as Ash called out floatzel.  
"OK floatzel" he pointed towards the sea." let's practice strengthening your moves first aqua jet then ice punch," Ash said pointing towards one of the rocks.

Floatzel's body was then surrounded by water as lifting itself off the ground and rocketed towards it. Then his forepaw glowed white as he punched the rock with all his strength. "There is no law that says I can't do that right? Besides, I missed being with them" Ash said to himself. "Great Floatzel keep it up now let's practice your razor wind" he cheered.

The fins on his arms glowed white, and he swung him releasing multiple disks of white energy. Floatzel continued to practice his moves on the rock. Mimo started to play in the sand as Ash turned to Garachomp "she's the sister of one of my friends in this region he's going to be frantic or possibly angry if she gets hurt" he told The large dragon.

Meanwhile, Rotomdex had gotten a call from professor Kukui saying that he would be coming home later that night.

Garachomp meanwhile was keeping an eye on the child as she played in the sand while his teammate trained. He made sure she didn't go too far as Ash called Toreterra to also practice his moves on the boulder.

"Your old friends are Pokémon?" Mimo asked after a while.

"These are some of my older Pokémon so yes" Ash replied. He  
looked at the ball that contained the child of his first fire/fighting type. He looks towards the ocean as a pod of wild Lapras swam by.

One of them turned and swam closer to get a better look Pikachu then gently placed his head on Ash's chest. "Lapras is that you?" Ash asked as he couldn't believe it when Lapras confirmed his suspicions.


	2. Misunderstandings

Noon The next day 

He couldn’t believe it he respected Gladion but now he didn’t want to speak with him. Lillie wasn’t at fault since she didn’t do anything. Well, it had to happen sooner or later right? Ash needed to find a more secluded place to train tomorrow. “

_Flashback_

_It started normally Ash had gone shopping, had some breakfast and then he went to start the day's training. He was starting to train with Sceptile until Gladion’s Sivally attacked the grass type. After Gladion pushed him to the side the chaos only stop after Ash called back the grass type and left. Maybe he should find a new place to train someplace more private perhaps?_

He was now rushing his Sceptile towards the Pokémon center to get him healed. Ash was also thinking about his other grass-type Pokémon at least they got something out of the training. For instance, Torterra learned the move rock slide, Snivy evolved bulbasaur got more sun,etc. But he wasn’t sure what Sceptile got out of it. Oh well, maybe he would find out later in some way shape, or form. After he got his Pokémon healed up he sent Sceptile back to Professor Oak.

Then he sent back his other Pokémon which consisted of Dewott, Noviern, Donphan, Muk, and Noctowl. Pikachu was taking a nice from training and enjoying himself he had been working hard the last couple of weeks. Once he was finished Ash rushed home and got ready for supper.

Rotom then told Ash that his egg was going to hatch any day now which surprised him 

Ash’s egg (this will be replacing meltan)

Choices

Honedge

Alolan diglett

Mawile

Pawniard

Skarmory

Klefki

Magnemite

Please leave your vote in the comments


End file.
